until i'm the same with you indonesian
by CKS
Summary: ok  ini cuma fanfic gaje yg dbuat asal2an karna saking bosennya... ini tntang life miku ama mikuo dr kecil ampe bisa jd diva..  dua2nya   btw, enjoy  uda sampe part 4... X3  yay!
1. Chapter 1

ok... ini fanfic tuh rada aneh... maklum lah... CKS ga terlalu bagus bikin fanfic TTATT **nangis darah**

ini cerita tuh.. tentang bagaimana hidup Mikuo and Miku dari dulu... hingga sekarang mereka bisa jadi terkenal... _sebenernya Miku dulu sih yang terkenal_ =A="|

btw, enjoy!~ maaf ye kalo banyak ralat ya =A="|

**DISCLIMER: vocaloid bukan punya gw lho ya~~ BUKAN PUNYA GW... **(semua orang juga tau kale...)

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di vocaloid high school...<p>

Miku: RESE BGT IH!

Mikuo: biarin dong! terserah gw :p

Miku: LW KHAN YANG CUMA BANTU2 GW DUET! NGAPAIN NARIK RAMBUT ORANG SEGALA :O

Mikuo: lw yang mulai duluan... nendang org sembarangan sih~~ *bersiul*

Miku: DASAR SI PAK LAMPIR! *tendang Mikuo*

Mikuo: SIALAN LW!

Miku: heh! LW GA BERHAK NGOMONG GITU AMA DIVA YANG PALING KEREN S-DUNIA!~~ *genit mode : on*

Mikuo: gw mendingan setan daripada lw... *nyidir + pergi*

Miku: UUUGGGHHH! BIKIN HATI KESEL AJA! :O AYO TETO! KITA TINGGALIN TUH ANAK YANG BELUM TERKENAL!

Teto: d-dy khan... kembaran lw sndiri lho...

Miku: GA PEDULI LAGI! DDX *pergi*

Mikuo: (dalam pikiran) ngatain gw ga terkenal tuh org... huh! ga peduli ah! *pergi*

Miku Hatsune dan Mikuo Hatsune sebenernya adalah kakak beradik kembar yang rada ga deket... tetapi, dulu... mereka tak pernah sperti itu

7 tahun yg lalu~~ (mereka umur 10)

Miku: ne,ne! liat itu Mikuo-kun!

Mikuo: ada apa sih...

Miku: ada... 'sepawat'! empat lg! *muka seneng*

Mikuo: eto...itu jet... lagi pula apa itu 'sepawat'? =A="|

Miku: lho... Mikuo-kun ga tau 'sepawat'?

Mikuo: yang bener pesawat Miku-chan... =A="| harus berapa kali bilang kalo 'sepawat' itu 'pesawat'

Miku: idih! Mikuo ngomel mlulu!

Mikuo: ga apa2 dong... :P

Miku: jahat ah! *mukul2 Mikuo*

Mikuo: canda tau ^^"|

Miku: Mikuo-kun begitu ya... *pouts*

Mikuo: idih! muka lw aneh tuh! *ketawa*

Miku: apa? enak aja! *makin marah*

Mikuo: hanya canda lho~

Miku: saya juga tau~~

Mikuo: pfftt...*nahan ketawa*

Miku: apa lg?

Mikuo: kamu selalu lucu ya XDDD *ketawa dengan puas*

Miku: iya dong!~~ *gaya stengah genit*

Mikuo: kecil2 uda genit... *iseng*

Miku: *nge-glare Mikuo*

Mikuo: c-canda lho... OAO"|

Miku: by the way~ buat lw nih!

Mikuo: b-bunga? =A="| cowo ga berhak dika-

Miku: INI FOUR-LEAF CLOVER! *marah2*

Mikuo: eh? iy?

Miku: Mikuo payah!

Mikuo: hehe *nyengir*

Miku: apa? *nge-glare lg*

Mikuo: g-ga kok... ga apa2...

Miku: ne, Mikuo-kun...

Mikuo: ape?

Miku: sampe gede...

Mikuo: ?

Miku: kita jangan pisah ok? ^^

Mikuo: g-ga pisah ranjang juga? OAO

Miku: pisah lah =A="|

Mikuo: ooww... kalo begitu ok deh!

Miku: janji ye!

Mikuo: iye!

Miku: bener ye! *ngeluarin jari kelingking*

Mikuo: iye... *ngeluarin jari kelingking juga*

akhirnya~ mereka berdua berjanji dengan 'pinky swear'~~

tetapi... 5 tahun kemudian setelah kejadian itu... (berarti mereka umur 15)

KRIINNNGGG~! KKRRRRIIINNNGGG!~~ *suara telepon bunyi*

Miku: *ngakat* hai? moshi moshi?

?: oh! hi! ini rumahnya Hatsune Miku bukan?

Miku: ya... saya dsini..

?: oh bagus lah! perkenalkan, nama saya adalah COV.

Miku: C-C-COV?

?: iya... COV (creator of vocaloid =A="|)

Miku: oh.. apa yang anda butuhkan dari saya?

COV: hatsune miku... kamu dipilih oleh perusahaan saya.

Miku: hah? saya jadi apa COV?

COV: saya mau anda menjadi diva nomor satu kita.

Miku: D-DIVA? *triaknya dngn kenceng*

COV: iya...

Miku: s-saya terima!

COV: baguslah kalau bgitu, besok tolong datang ke studio 'VOCALOID'

Miku: ok deh!~ boleh kubawa kembaranku?

COV: umm... lebih baik tidak..

Miku: lho.. kenapa?

COV: karena saya hanya mau anda yg pergi kesini (kejam amat =A="|)

Miku: o-ok deh..

COV: jangan beritahu kembaran mu itu ya.

Miku: EH? ya udah...

COV: besok tolong datang jam 7 pagi ya...

Miku: 7 pagi.. di studio 'VOCALOID'... ok deh! *nyatet di notesnya dy*

COV: ya sudah, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Hatsune Miku

Miku: sama2...

tuuuutt...tuuuuuttttt... *telepon sudah ditutup oleh miku*

Miku: (dalam pikiran) D-DIVA? SAYA JADI DIVA? BENERAN NIH? SUNGGUHAN? FOR REAL?

saking bengongnya... Miku ga nyadar kalo didepan dy ada si Mikuo

Mikuo: oi... bengong aja...

Miku: *masih bengong* d-diva...

Mikuo: diva?

Miku: eh? *nyadar* oh! hai Mikuo!~~ ^^"|

Mikuo: baru nyadar ye? =w="|

Miku: begitulah~~

Mikuo: jadi... tadi siapa?

Miku: eh? OH! t-tadi itu...

(dalam pikiran) aduh... COV khan bilang Mikuo ga boleh tau... gimana nih?

um... eto... tadi itu hanya temanku! ^^

Mikuo: beneran nih?

Miku: bener... ^^

Mikuo: serius?

Miku: duarius... X3

Mikuo: ne, lusa besok pergi2 yuk! khan libur!~~

Miku: eh? boleh! boleh! yuk pergi!~~

Mikuo: ya uda deh!~~ besok lusa ya!~~ *duduk di sofa terus nyalain TV*

Miku: (dalam pikiran) yay!~~ pergi2 ama mikuo deh akhirnya!~~

keesokkan harinya~~ Miku yang hanya gadis biasa, bertemu dengan VOCALOID creator, si COV. ini bagaikan mimpi bagi Miku, karena dia pengen banget jadi diva... apalagi terkenal...

COV: Hatsune Miku?

Miku: ya?

COV: bisakah kau menyanyikan satu lagu dahulu? saya ingin tau suaramu seperti apa...

Miku: t-tentu...

lalu, Miku menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang merupakan hasil karyanya diri sendiri.

jam 9, dirumah Miku... Mikuo sedang asyik2nya tidur, tp tiba2, 'KKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG!'  
>alarmnya berbunyi...<p>

Mikuo: ugh... BERISIK BGT! *matiin alarmnya*

by the way... enaknya makan apa ya pagi gini... *kucek mata*

oh ya... Miku-chan? *jalan ke kamar Miku*

Miku-chan?

Mikuo pun mengintip kamar si miku, tapi ia tidak melihat miku dimana2. ia pun panik.

Mikuo: m-miku-chan? *cari2 dikamar*

MIKU-CHAN? *tetep nyari*

DMANA KAMU? *dengan paniknya cari2 Miku*

tiba2 ada sesuatu yang jatoh (ga berat) ke kaki Mikuo, Mikuo pun segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya,  
>ternyata itu adalah notes yg dibikin Miku.<p>

Mikuo: C-COV? siapa itu? ga pernah dengar tuh...

jangan2... orang yg kemaren nelepon?

dan.. studio vocaloid jam 7?

... *diem sejenak*

Mikuo pun menggenggam notes itu dengan keras

Mikuo: Miku-chan... bohong padaku ya? *muka kesel sambil menggenggam notes, aura hitamnya pun menumpuk (serem dah pokoknya DX)*

lalu~ sementara itu, di studio VOCALOID~ Miku yang tadi disuruh menyanyi, tanpa sadar sudah menyanyikan 3 lagu...

COV: sudah cukup.

Miku: eh?

COV: kau sudah boleh debut besok ^^

Miku: b-b-besok?

COV: bisa tidak?

Miku: bisa kok ^^

COV: baguslah, besok tolong datang jam 10 ya!

Miku: iya!~ saya janji deh!~~

COV: ok deh, sayonara Hatsune-chan!~

Miku: sayonara COV-san!

lalu Miku pulang ke rumah dengan bahagia...~

* * *

><p>~~ bersambung ~~<p>

CKS: kata2 yang pesawat jadi 'sepawat' itu... sebenernya... *malu2*

temen: kata yang dipakai dengan CKS waktu dia kecil~~ ^^ dy ngomong pesawat itu 'sepawat'

CKS: HOI! itu khan rahasia! DX

temen: biarin dong ;p habis enak sih ngatain CKS~~

CKS: (dalam pikiran) apaan tuh enak? emang madu?

temen: CKbear jangan marah~~

CKS: (dalam pikiran) gw pergi dulu ah sebelum rahasia gw kebuka semua~~ *nyelonong pergi*

temen: EH? tungggguuuuu! DDX *ngejar CKS*


	2. Chapter 2

~~ mari kita lanjutkan ~~

sampe mana ya... oh ya! (saya nyaris lupa =A="|)

* * *

><p>lalu Miku pun pulang ke rumah~ dengan senang hati, dia buka pintu rumahnya.<p>

Miku: Mikuo-kun!~~~ Tadaima!~~

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar...

Miku: Mikuo-kun? *nyari sana sini*

M-I-K-U-O... *nyari di kamar mikuo*

dimana kamu? *celengak-celinguk*

yah sudah lah... paling dy lagi pergi ke supermarket ato dimana gitu..*ke kamarnya*

Miku pun dengan senang hati ( moodnya lagi bagus ) membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia melihat mikuo ada di dalam kamarnya

Miku : Mikuo-kun! ternyata kamu disini! ^^ Mikuo: *diem aja*

Miku : M-Mikuo?

Mikuo: Miku-chan...

Miku : ?

Mikuo: Miku-chan... ngapain ke vocaloid studio? *muka ketus*

Miku : ha-?

BRAK! *Mikuo mukul meja*

Mikuo: aku bilang... ngapain kamu ke vocaloid studio *muka serius*

Miku : hah? vocaloid stu-

BBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKK! *kali ini miku di senderin ke tembok*

Miku: M-mi-Mikuo.. sakit.. *berusaha dorong Mikuo*

Mikuo: NGAPAIN KE VOCALOID STUDIO? *muka marah*

Miku: i-itu...

Mikuo: SIAPA PULA SI COV ITU?

Miku: C-COV... itu... um... (dalam pikiran) dia baca notes ku ya? mati deh! DDX Mikuo: JAWAB YANG BENER! *mukul tembok*

Miku: a-ano... COV... mau aku... jadi... diva...

Mikuo: lalu? kamu terima?

Miku: b-belum tentu (dalam pikiran: aduh! aku bohong nih! gmana ya?)

Mikuo: kamu ini... RESE BANGET SIH! *menuju pintu kamar Miku*

Miku: m-Mikuo!

BBLLLAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM! *kali ini pintu dibanting*

Miku: m-Mikuo... m-maaf... *nangis*

Mikuo yang saat itu moodnya ga enak setelah marah, akhirnya jadinya pergi jalan2

Mikuo: dasar si Miku! jadi diva aja ga mau kasih tau kembarannya! apaan sih dy? *amarah mode: on*

tiba2 Mikuo melihat teman lama Miku, namanya Teto (dia belum terkenal) . Teto pun tiba2 nyamperin Mikuo

Teto: Hatsune-kun!~ lagi ngapain? ^^

mikuo: lagi bete.. pengen jalan2 aja.. *nada males*

Teto: um.. miku-chan mana?

Mikuo: ga tau! aku uda muak dengan nama itu! jangan disebut lg! *marah*

Teto: Hatsune-kun... bagaimana pun jg.. dy kembaranmu lho...

Mikuo: ga peduli lg!

Teto: k-kenapa? OAO bukankah kalian ini... kembaran yg akrab? kok bisa gini?

Mikuo: tanya aja ama anaknya sndiri! *marah dan meninggalkan Teto*

Teto: hm... Hatsune-kun kenapa ya...

lalu, pagi pun menjelang sore, Mikuo dengan hati tetep ga enak, pulang.. ( kayak memberi minyak kepada api OAO"| )

Mikuo: *buka pintu rumah*

Miku: ah! mikuo-kun! makan yuk!~~ *muka _innocent_*

Mikuo: ga mau... *menolak dengan tegas*

Miku: kenapa? hari ini aku bikin negi tumis banyakan lho~

Mikuo: lagi ga mau negi (dalam pikiran: yg suka negi khan lw =^=)

BLAM! *kali ini pintu kamar Mikuo yang kena banting*

Miku: Mikuo-kun...

ya udah deh, makan sndiri! :'| selamat makan!~

dan akhirnya Miku pun slesai makan dan Mikuo ga makan sama skali ( diabisin smua ama Miku )

Mikuo: *di dapur* dasar rakus... (dalam pikiran: satu kulkas isinya dimakan smua =A="|)

lalu~ keesokan paginya.. seperti biasa...

'KKKKKKRRRRRRIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!' alarm Mikuo bunyi

Mikuo: BRISIK BGT SIH PAGI2 BGINI! DDDDX *banting alarm*

Miku: Mikuo-kun? ada apa?

Mikuo: g-ga apa2 kok...

Miku: ne, makan yuk!~

Mikuo: dsr lw... lw-

tb2... 'KKRRRUUUUYYYYUUUUKKKKKKK~~~'

Mikuo: ok.. perut gw mules DX

Miku: nah khan... ga makan sih dr kmaren siang...

Mikuo: makan kok! DX

Miku: apa coba?

Mikuo: ROTI!

Miku: roti ape?

Mikuo: roti keju!

Miku: berapa suap?

Mikuo: 3 suap!

Miku: 3 suap? =A="|

Mikuo: iye!

Miku: haiyah! uda ah! makan dulu!

Mikuo: ga mau! *tidur lg*

Miku: cepetan! *nyeret Mikuo*

Mikuo: sialan kau... DDDDX MASIH NGANTUK! DDDX

Miku: *sigh*

lalu, dengan terpaksa, Mikuo makan deh~~

mikuo: negi lagi... negi lagi... *makan negi dengan muka yang ga enak dilihat*

tb2...

Miku: OH YA! LUPA! DDDX

Mikuo: apa? (dalam pikiran: ternyata dy inget!~~)

Miku: aku pergi dulu ya!~

Mikuo: HAH? o-ok deh... (dalam pikiran: kayaknya ga inget deh =A="|)

Miku: sayonara!~

Mikuo: *ngangguk doang*

Miku pun prgi dengan senang hati...

Mikuo: hmm... enaknya ngapain ya... bersih2 aja ah... uda 2 hari belom dibersihin =A="|

Mikuo pun bersih2 rumah dy... tetapi.. saat dy membersihkan kamar Miku, ia menemukan notes lg... (NAH LHO!)

Mikuo: notes lg? *dbaca*

u-uuggghhh! *kali ini notesnya dlempar*

TRNYATA DY BEGITU LAGI! KENAPA GA BILANG AJA SIH! D: *marah2 sndiri + dy akhirnya keluar dari kamar Miku*

smentara itu... si Miku...~

Miku: yosh! hari ini adalah debut ku!~ ganbatte me!~~

akhirnya, Miku pun memasuki gedung yang bertulisan "studio VOCALOID"

COV: oh! itu dy kamu Miku!

Miku: ya! maaf kalau hampir telat! DDX

COV: tak apa! ayo! mari kita memperkenalkan sebagian orang dsini!

Miku: eh? iy... (dalam pikiran: katanya debut... =A="|)

Miku and VOC pun memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh vocaloid ( maksudnya bkn vocaloid2 )

COV: nah! ini dy yang saya bilang kemaren! Hatsune Miku!

?: wah2... prkenalkan nama saya Kaito Shion *nunduk*

miku: saya hatsune Miku... *malu2*

Kaito: Miku-chan mau es krim?

tiba2 ada satu tangan yg mendarat pas diatas kepala Kaito.

Kaito : OUCH! SAKIT TAU! TTATT

? : rasakan!

Miku: anu... onee-chan siapa?

? : oh! maaf... nama saya Meiko Sakine...

Miku: Meiko... Sakine...

Meiko: jangan lupa nee-channya *_killer eyes_*

Miku: gomen Meiko-nee...

Meiko : ga apa2 ^^

COV: lalu, Miku.

Miku: ya?

COV: kukenalin english vocaloid.

Miku: english.. vocaloid? (dalam pikiran: baru tau saya kalau ada english vocaloid)

COV: iya ^^ dari sebelah kanan... dy namanya leon...

Leon: nice to meet you ^^

Miku: n-nice to meet you... too? (bahasa inggrisnya kurang bagus)

COV: lalu yang ditengah namanya Lola.

Lola: hello! you have such a nice hair ^^

Miku: eh?

COV: *ke Lola* ah! Lola-chan... i'm sorry... she's not really good at english

Lola: oh, i see...

miku: eh? eh? *celingak-celinguk*

COV: lalu, mari kita sudahkan ini...

Miku!

Miku: h-hai!

COV: kau harus memberi semua lagu yang telah kau buat.

Miku: heh?

COV: ya, sebagai awal debutmu

Miku: ah, ok... untung saya bawa X)

COV: bagus, bagus! lalu, mari kita mulai skarang!~~

Miku pun dengan senang mengikuti VOC dari belakang

Kaito: sepertinya... anak itu akan membawa 'VOCALOID' sukses deh...

Meiko: jadi.. kau dukung dy?

Kaito: iya dong...

Meiko: begitu ya...

Kaito: emang knapa?

Meiko: g-ga! ga apa2 ^^ *langsung nundukin kepala*

a-a-aku pergi dulu...

Kaito: o-ok...

Leon: what are you two talking about?

Kaito: eh?

Lola: yeah.. what are you talking about?

Kaito: um... it's... about Miku, the new girl...

Leon: you shouldn't talk about that to Meiko!

Kaito: why?

Lola: she is making a jealousy face when she met Miku...

Kaito: really? (dalam pikiran: saya baru tau! DDX)

Leon: you really didn't notice? OAO

Kaito: no i didn't notice it...

Leon: BAKA! *ketawa*

Kaito: ugh... *pergi ke tempat dimana VOC dan Miku sekarang ada*

Leon : oh! let's go Lola! *ketawa dikit*

Lola: yes! ^^

setelah itu pun Miku rekaman dan hasilnya bagus skali~ VOC pun terpesona~

COV: *tepuk tangan* bagus! bagus skeali! saya sangat senang!

Miku: t-terima kasih ^^

COV: miku-chan...

Miku: ada apa VOC?

COV: Miku-chan harus bisa nyanyi bareng ama yang lain juga ya..

Miku: ok deh!

COV: tapi nanti pasti aku kasih banyak lagu!

Miku: i-iya! ^^

Meiko: (dalam pikiran: sial... sekarang COV sukanya ama Miku... lagu pun buat Miku smua! ga adil ini mah!)

Kaito: ne, Meiko.. *tb dateng*

Meiko: apaan sih BaKaito...

Kaito: aku mau nembak si Miku nih~

Meiko: HAH? (dlm pikiran: n-nembak?)

Kaito: iy~ khan lumayan dy jd pacarku!~~

Meiko: oh.. ya... uda deh... trserah... (dalam pikiran: Kaito pun diambil Miku... sialan tuh anak...)

Kaito: ya sudah ya... bye Mei-chan~ *muka _innocent_*

Meiko: bye! *ngambek*

Kaito: ? (dalam pikiran: Meiko-chan? tauk ah... )

Meiko: (dalam pikiran: Hatsune... Miku... suatu saat... pasti.. KUBALAS!) *sob*

* * *

><p>~~ bersambung ~~<p>

temen: Kaito jahat banget sih...

CKS: tau tuh... milih Miku daripada Meiko... *hancurin kaleng ke 1*

temen: boleh bagi kalengnya ga? *nunjuk kaleng2*

CKS: boleh kok... *hancurin kaleng ke 5*

temen + CKS: *hancurin semua kaleng sampe abis*

kaleng2: *soul keluar semua*


	3. Chapter 3

~~kita lanjutkan lagi!~~

maaf deh kalo bahasa i ga formal...ga biasa! DX

* * *

><p>Meiko pun dengan cemburunya menguping di depan pintu ruang rekaman 1, dimana Miku dan Kaito berada. lalu, ia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka.<p>

Kaito: a-ano, Miku-chan!

Miku: ooh! Kaito-niichan! ada apa? *senyum*

Kaito: eto.. begini... *nge-blush*

Miku: ya? ada apa? *muka innocent*

Kaito: s-saya suka sama kamu... *nge-blush*

Miku: hee?

Meiko: (dalam pikiran) si bodoh itu ternyata beneran nembak... ya sudah lah... *kecewa*

Miku: m-maaf, bukannya ga suka tapi... aku belum mau pacaran..

Kaito: ah, begitu ya... *muka lesu*

Miku: i-iya... gomen?

Meiko: (dalam pikiran) lho? ga di terima? gila tuh si Miku! tapi gw seneng~~

Kaito: ya sudah deh... maaf ya Miku-chan... *dengan berat hati pergi*

Miku: o-oni-chan... ga apa2 khan?

Kaito: iya, ga apa2...

Kaito pun dengan berat hati membuka pintu ruang rekaman itu. ia keluar lalu melihat ke sebelah kirinya, ternyata masih ada Meiko disitu.

Kaito: m-Meiko... k-knapa disini?

Meiko: ga boleh?

Kaito: k-kamu n-n-nguping?

Meiko: emangnya kenapa kalau iya? *muka ga peduli*

Kaito: (dalam pikiran) sial... dia denger...

Meiko: emang ada apa sih? aku disini buat kasih tau kamu, daritadi lw dipanggil VOC tuh...

Kaito: mana? *hampir marah*

Meiko: tuh! *nunjuk COV*

Kaito: oh ya udah... gw pergi dulu!

Meiko: huh... dasar BaKaito...

lalu Kaito pun ke COV

Kaito: katanya COV manggil gw?

COV: ya memang

Kaito: a-ada apa?

COV: saya mau merekam suara anda..

Kaito: heh? saya khan baru..

COV: tak apa! ayo! *narik kaito ke ruang rekaman kedua*

Kaito: e-eh?

Meiko: ganbatte deh~~ *nada ngejek*

Kaito: meiko-chan temenin!

COV: oh, meiko!

Meiko: ya?

COV: kau juga ikut!

Meiko: EH? saya?

COV: iya

Kaito: *nahan ketawa*

Meiko: apaan sih BaKaito! *nonjok Kaito*

Kaito: c-canda tau... *megang pipinya*

Meiko: *muka kesel*

akhirnya, Kaito dan Meiko bersama2 masuk ke ruangan rekaman.

COV: yak! Meiko dulu yang rekaman!

Meiko: s-saya dulu?

COV: iya...

Meiko: b-baik...

lalu, Meiko menyanyikan lagu (ga bisa gw sebutin DX) lalu, setelah selesai.

COV: yak! bagus!

Meiko: t-terima kasih...

COV: sekarang giliran Kaito!

Kaito: HEH?

COV: iya dong... =A="|

Kaito: y-ya sudah...

COV: yakk! mulai ya!

kali ini pun giliran Kaito, tapi karena suaranya rada berat... jadi... kurang bagus.. =A="|

COV: um, Kaito...

Kaito: ya?

COV: kau... suaranya berat ya?

Kaito: iya =A="| kenapa?

COV: hmm... kurang ada high pinch-nya...

Kaito: begitu ya...

COV: kalo begitu...Miku!

Meiko: (dalam pikiran) APA? MIKU LAGI? DASAR COV!

Miku: ya? *muka innocent*

COV: bisakah kau gabung dengan Kaito?

Miku: o-ok deh!~ *masuk ke ruang rekaman*

COV: Meiko, keluar dulu ya..

Meiko: ya udah! *ngambek*

Kaito: (dalam pikiran) Meiko... akhir2 ini... suka ngambek =A="|

COV: yak! sekarang duet Miku dan Kaito!

Miku: nyanyi apa?

COV: lagu barumu Miku...

Miku: "y-you?"

Kaito: hah? "you"?

Miku: iya...

COV: OK deh kalo begitu! start!

lalu, lagu intro pun masuk

Kaito: (dalam pikiran) ayolah Kaito! ganbatte!

Miku: (dalam pikiran) deg2 an nih! DX

COV: yak... sekarang!

Kaito + Miku:

anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?

kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

Miku:

ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono ushinatte hajimete kizuita

Kaito:

konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto

ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo maru de-

Miku:

kaze no-

Kaito:

you ni surinukete-

berdua:

todokisou de todokanai

kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru

mou ichido-

Kaito:

ano koro ni modorou

berdua:

kondo wa-

Kaito:

kitto daijoubu

berdua:

itsumo soba de waratteiyou

Kaito:

ana-

Miku:

ta no

berdua:

sugu soba de...

anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,

kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?

itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?

ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru

lagu pun akhirnya selesai, Miku dan Kaito keluar dari ruang rekaman, mereka mendengar banyak tepuk tangan diluar. COV pun kagum.

COV: ternyata kalau ada Miku berhasil! bagus sekali!

Meiko: (dalam pikiran) bikin iri aja deh...

Kaito: yay!~ thank you ya!~

Miku: hehe *senyum*

Kaito: *nge-blush* a-anu Miku...

Miku: apa? ^^

Kaito: sini bentar! *narik Miku keluar*

Miku: eh? *keluar sama Kaito*

lalu, diluar...

Miku: k-Kaito-niichan?

Kaito: m-Miku... lupakan tentang pernyataan cinta tadi ya...

Miku: heh? kenapa?

Kaito: g-ga apa2

Miku: sebenernya miku bohong kok~

Kaito: eh?

Miku: Miku mau ama kaito-nii~~ *manja2an*

Kaito: beneran nih? *nge-blush*

Miku: bener!~ ^^

Kaito: bagus deh! mulai hari ini kita pacaran ya!~ *pelukan ama Miku*

Miku: *ngangguk dengan muka innocentnya*

lalu, dibalik pintu

Meiko: (dalam pikiran) sialan si Miku... dia bener2 mau merebut Kaito! kenapa sih? Kaito juga mau lagi! SIALAN! *mukul meja yang ada ampe kebelah dua*

COV: Meiko? ada apa? (dalam pikiran) serem...

Meiko: ga ada apa2! *nada marah*

akhirnya dengan amarah yang menumpuk, Meiko keluar dari ruangan itu, Miku dan Kaito tidak menyadari kalau Meiko keluar

Meiko: SIAL TUH DUA! *mukul tembok ampe hancur*

Kaito + Miku: *ngeliatin ampe bengong*

1 jam kemudian~~

COV: *keluar* APA INI? *ngeliat tembok yang dihancurin Meiko*

* * *

><p>temen: saya suka banget tuh... yang bagian akhir~~<p>

CKS: saya juga!~~ XDD

temen: tapi beneran lho~ kocak banget!~~ XDD tapi Mei-chan kasian... mending buat aku aja!~~

CKS: lw mau jadi yuri? =A="| (yuri: lesbian)

temen: mau kalo ama Meiko

CKS: u paling benci adegan yang mana?

temen: yang Kaito ama Miku PELUKAN! OH YA! *nge-glare stare CKS*

CKS: a-ape? OAO

temen: kau... yang... bikin... MIKU AMA KAITO PELUKAN!

CKS: terus? *muka innocent*

temen: LIAT MEIKO DEH!

Meiko: *lesu, marah jg, perasaannya campur aduk deh*

temen: JAHAT LW!

CKS: maaf deh...

temen: *ambil mobil truk* RASAKAN INI!

CKS: WWAAKKHH! *hampir ke giles*

temen: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... *evil laugh*

CKS *kabur* btw, thanks buat DJ-san yang ngasih ide buat lagunya X3 dan isi chapternya ._. #PLAK!

SAYA KABUR DULU YA~~~ *kabur dari si temen*

temen: YAH! KABUR DEH! tapi, masih ada truk ini kok~~ fufufufufufufufufu~~~ *ngejar pake truk*

CKS: btw, lagunya dapet dari www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZytHZkWQvrE X3


	4. Chapter 4

Hai!~ CKS disini lagi!~~

kemaren ga sempet update TTATT soalnya bikin aja belum... **digaplok**

_by the way_, kita lanjutkan ceritanya!~~

* * *

><p>Meiko pun dengan wajah tak enak pun keluar dari situ dan pergi..<p>

sementara itu, Kaito dan Miku...

Miku: Kaito~ hari ini enaknya ngapain ya? **Manja2an**

Kaito: hmm... bagaimana pergi ke mal?

Miku: boleh!~ boleh!~ yuk kita pergi!~~~ ^^

Kaito: **senyum polos** yuk ^^

lalu, saat di mal...

Miku: ne,ne Kaito... barang ini lucu ya!~

Kaito: iya! Lucu ^^

Miku: lucuan boneka "negi"nya tapi...

Kaito: ah! Miku mau yang itu? Yang boneka "negi"?

Miku: m-mau! ^^

akhirnya mereka beli boneka negi buat si Miku, tiba2 mereka pun melihat stand ice cream

Kaito: ne,ne Miku...

Miku: ya?

Kaito : beli ice cream yuk!

Miku: eh? ok deh!~~

Kaito: mas!

AIC (abang ice cream) : ada yang bisa saya bantu,mas?

Kaito: um... 3 scoop ice cream ya! rasanya vanilla, cookies and cream, sama chocolate~~

AIC: baik.. ada lagi?

Kaito: Miku mau? **nawarin ke Miku**

Miku: ga usah kok ^^ ga apa2

Kaito: ok deh!~

**ngomong ke abang-nya **itu saja!

AIC: ok deh, harganya 30 yen!~~

Kaito: nih! *kasih 30 yen*

AIC: terima kasih dan selamat menikmati!~~ ^^

Kaito: sama2!~~

Kaito pun selesai beli ice cream, dan Miku senang karena mendapat hadiah pertamanya dari Kaito,

tapi tiba2 seseorang yang dikenal Miku lewat, muka Miku langsung seperti setelah melihat hantu/penampakan, dalam singkat, mukanya pucat

Kaito: m-Miku? Ada apa?

Miku: (dalan pikiran) barusan itu... bukannya... Mikuo?

Kaito: kamu ini... ada apa sih?

Miku: eh? Hah? G-ga kok! ga ada apa2 ^^

Kaito: beneran?

Miku: bener!

Kaito: ya sudah... kita jalan2 lagi yuk...

Miku: i-iya...

(dalam pikiran) Mikuo... ngapain disini? Atau jangan2... salah liat?

Lalu, 3 jam kemudian~

Kaito: ah... sudah sore... **ngeliatin jam tangannya**

Miku: iya... sudah sore... kita pulang yuk? ^^

Kaito: eh? Tapi... ya sudah... saya antarkan ya?

Miku: ga usah! ^^ aku bisa sendiri kok!

Kaito: yakin?

Miku: iya!~ ^^

lalu, setelah Miku pulang ke rumahnya

Miku: Mikuo!~~ tadaima!~~

Mikuo: hai.. Miku-chan... **aura hitam**

Miku: M-Mikuo?

Mikuo: kamu ini ya... mulai lagi... **ngeliat Miku dengan pandangan serem**

Miku: M-Mikuo?

Mikuo: kamu... lupa lagi khan?

Miku: lupa? Lupa apaan coba?

Mikuo: beneran lupa karena kencan ama si rambut biru itu ya?

Miku: (dalam pikiran) rambut biru? Kaito? Jangan2... yang kulihat itu... beneran... Mikuo?

Mikuo: aku melihatmu tadi di mal ama si kutu biru itu...

Miku: (dalam pikiran) WADUH! Dia beneran liat! dan apaan tuh kutu biru? =A="| maksudnya Kaito ya?

Mikuo: miku...miku... aku udah eneg sama cewe kayak kamu...

Miku: hah? Apa maksudnya itu?

Mikuo: kamu lupa khan... kita uda janji apaan?

Miku: janji... apa?

Mikuo: pikir saja sendiri...

Miku: ugh... (dalam pikiran) apa ya? Janji apaan?

Mikuo: kukasih clue deh... janji ini dibuat oleh anda, Hatsune Miku, lusa kemarin.

Miku: lusa... kemaren...

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>-nya Miku

Mikuo: ne, lusa besok pergi2 yuk! khan libur!~~

Miku: eh? boleh! boleh! yuk pergi!~~

Mikuo: ya uda deh!~~ besok lusa ya!~~ *duduk di sofa terus nyalain TV*

Miku: (dalam pikiran) yay!~~ pergi2 ama mikuo deh akhirnya!~~

* * *

><p>lalu, <em>flaskback<em>-nya Miku berhenti

Miku: (dalam pikiran) OH IYA! Mikuo khan ngajak aku pergi lusa kemaren! Uda janji lagi! DDX

Mikuo: jadi? Uda ingat?

Miku: s-sudah...

Mikuo: dan kenapa...

Miku:... kenapa apa?

Mikuo: **mukul meja** kamu ga kasih tau aku kalau kamu ke VOC lagi? Atau boleh dibilang... VOCALOID studio?

Miku: k-kamu kok tau? Kamu mengikutiku ya?

Mikuo: bukan... kau hanya... **nunjukin note-nya Miku ke Miku **lupa ini...

Miku: (dalam pikiran) YAIKS! NOTE SAYA! OAO"|

Mikuo: nah, sekarang...

BBBRRRAKKK! **bunyi Mikuo nyenderin Miku ke tembok**

Mikuo: KAU AKAN KUBERI HUKUMAN! **dengan nada seram**

Miku: M-Mikuo! K-kau... kenapa tiba2 jahat begini? Mikuo yang kukenal ga akan menghukumku!

Mikuo: tau kenapa aku jadi jahat? Karena seseorang yang sudah menjadi diva dan tidak memberi tahu kembarannya...

Miku: **kaget** maksudnya... aku?

Mikuo: sekarang... aku benar2 marah pada kembaranku ini... **muka serem ke Miku**

Miku: M-Mikuo... kamu kok... JAHAT BANGET SIH! **dorong Mikuo**

Mikuo: sekarang kembaranku ini juga jahat ya...

Miku: SIAPA JUGA YANG JAHAT? NYADAR DONG!

Mikuo: kamu yang jahat...

Miku: Mikuo... AKU BUKAN LAGI ANAK2! AKU ITU UDAH BESAR! NGAPAIN NGATUR2 AKU MELULU SIH? MENYEBALKAN! AKU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI!

(dalam pikiran) n-ngomong apa aku ini?

Mikuo: silakan kalau anda mau...

Miku: AKU GA TAHAN LAGI! AKU AKAN PINDAH MALAM INI JUGA! **nyalain telepon dan menelepon COV **(dalam pikiran: lho? Aku...)

Mikuo: mau telepon COV?

Miku: iya dong!

Mikuo: tenang saja... dia sudah bilang ke saya kalau kau malam ini harus pindah ke mansion...

Miku: b-benarkah? **sambil telepon COV**

Mikuo: benar...

namun, telepon pun diangkat oleh COV

Miku: halo COV?

COV: ya? Ada apa Miku?

Miku: katanya Mikuo... aku-

COV: hmm... tentang mansion?

Miku: i-iya...

COV: mau pindah hari ini?

Miku: tentu saja dong! aku sudah cape dengan kembaranku ini!

(dalam pikiran) ga... a-aku ga benci Mikuo...tapi...k-kenapa... mulutku... bergerak sendiri?

COV:bagus, bagus!~ tolong suruh kembaran mu itu untuk mengantarkan kamu... karena dia tahu tempatnya

Miku: i-iya...

telepon ditutup oleh COV

Miku: oi Mikuo...

Mikuo: ya?

Miku: cepat bawakan barangku dengan cepat

Mikuo: iya...

(dalam pikiran) dia akan pergi selamanya... dan tinggal di mansion... baguslah!

Miku: hm? M-Mikuo...

(dalam pikiran) ga seperti biasanya... dia... mau kusuruh... jangan2 dia.. benar2 berharap... tinggal di mansion...aku.. akan kangen dengan rumah ini...

secara tiba2, air mata Miku pun menetes dan membasahi pipinya yang kering itu

* * *

><p>lalu, akhirnya, Miku pun diantarkan Mikuo dan sampai di tempat yang mereka tujui, yaitu mansion Miku yang baru.<p>

Miku: akhirnya! Mansion baru!

Mikuo: Miku... kamu senang khan?

Miku: iya! Aku senang!

Mikuo: ya sudah lah, kalau kamu senang aku... juga senang...

Mikuo pun secara tiba2 meneteskan air mata, Miku dengan kaget melihat kembarannya itu yang biasanya "kayak ga punya perasaan itu" menangis.

Miku: M-Mikuo? Ada apa?

Mikuo: tidak... tidak ada apa2 **menahan air matanya**

Miku: Mikuo... apa yang terjadi?

Mikuo: bukan.. apa2 kok... Miku...

Miku: M-Mikuo?

Mikuo: selamat untuk mansion barunya ya

Miku: lho? Bukannya.. mansion ini... buat kita berdua?

Mikuo: ga Miku, ini hanya untukmu... aku hanya mengantarmu kesini...

Miku: j-jadi...

Mikuo: ya... kau akan tinggal disini dan aku... di rumah yang lama...

Miku: t-tidak... aku tidak mau! **memeluk Mikuo**

Mikuo: tapi, walaupun begitu.. maaf.. **melepaskan pelukan Miku** kita harus berpisah sekarang juga...

Miku: Mikuo... aku... tidak mau!

Mikuo: maaf... dag!

Mikuo mengatakan kata perpisahannya sambil tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya, ia sedang menangis.

Miku yang kaget, hanya bisa melihat Mikuo yang makin lama terlihat jauh, jauh, dan akhirnya Mikuo tak terlihat lagi oleh Miku.

* * *

><p>Temen: HUUUUAAAAA TTATT endingnya nyedihin banget! TTATT<p>

CKS: saya aja yang nulis hampir nangis TTATT

Temen: mari kita menangis sama2... **peluk CKS**

CKS: boleh nangis sama2 tapi jangan dipeluk dong TTATT

temen: jahat deh!

CKS : biarin :p

temen: **mukulin CKS**

CKS: hiiyyaa! maaf! DDX by the way, sampai ketemu di chapter 5 ya!~~ TTATT


	5. Chapter 5

Wew... lama tak jumpa... saya sibuk banget sih =A="|

oh ya... terakhir sampe mana ya? ._. (lupa beneran)

hmm... **baca yang chapter 6** hm... oh... ok deh!

mari kita mulai! (maaf kalo saya kelewat cerewet #PLAK!)

* * *

><p>Mikuo pun langsung berlari sambil menangis ter-sedu2<p>

Mikuo: (dalam pikiran) maafkan aku Miku... maaf sekali! Ampuni saya ini... **menangis**

* * *

><p>lalu, keesokan harinya, Miku dengan biasa pergi ke studionya, Ia masuk ke gedung itu, lalu melihat pacarnya, Kaito<p>

Kaito: Miku... matamu kok.. kyk... habis nangis? **megang matanya Miku**

Miku: saya emang habis nangis kok... **kucek2 mata**

Kaito: heh? Beneran? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang bikin nangis?

Miku: udah ah ga usah dibahas... ga penting ini...

Kaito: beneran tuh?

Miku: iya... beneran... dasar si bodoh ini **cium pipinya Kaito**

Kaito: hehe.. ya sudah.. ^/^ **nge-blush**

Meiko: **lagi ngintip** (dalam pikiran) buh... pagi2 begini uda mesra2an... dasar si Miku... tiap hari kerjaannya attract semua orang... jangan2 lama2 saya bisa dipecat! Itu kan gawat! huh! Aku harus cari cara supaya dia ga disini lagi! Tp, gimana ya? Hmm... saya tau... akan kubunuh tuh anak!

lalu, siang harinya...

Miku: akhirnya selesai deh recordingnya!~~ nah, waktunya makan!~~

Kaito: akhir2 ini kamu jadi terkenal ya ^^

Miku: iya dong, Miku gitu lho!~~

Kaito: weiz... sombong nih...

Miku: khan canda...

Lalu, tiba2, Miku mendengar suara yang amat sangat dikenalinya.

Meiko: yo Miku! Bisa bicara bentar?

Miku: eh? Yah... saya mau makan dulu... tunggu sebentar?

Meiko: ga bisa... ini penting sekali

(dalam pikiran) ayolah...ayo..ayo.. ikut saya...

Miku: hm.. ok deh!~~ Kaito, tunggu bentar ya~~~

Kaito: eh? Iya deh.. saya tunggu ^^

Miku: thanks Kaito~~

Meiko: ayo cepet! **tarik Miku**

Miku: eh? Sabar dong DDX

lalu, Meiko dan Miku menuju arah tangga... mereka menaiki tangga, tiba2 Meiko diam

Miku: M-Meiko-nee?

Meiko: saya mau bicara bentar saja...

Miku: bicara... apa?

Meiko: hmm... begini ya... kamu itu.. sekarang.. seperti anak sombong...

Miku: heh? Aku? Sombong?

Meiko: iya.

Miku: M-Meiko-nee... Meiko-nee benci aku ya?

Meiko: hmm.. gimana ya...

Miku: c-cepat jawab...

Meiko: kalo saya harus jujur... saya benci banget sama kamu..

Miku: Me-Meiko-nee... **hampir nangis**

* * *

><p>lalu, disisi lain<p>

Kaito: hm... Meiko ama Miku pasti lagi enak2an ngobrol deh... **ngambil sumpit dari plastik**

ah... tong sampah dimana ya? um.. hm... **ngeliat tong sampah deket tangga**

wew... itu dia~~ **menuju ke tong sampah**

tapi, tiba2

?: KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!

Kaito: eh? S-suara Miku? **buru2 lari ke tangga**

Kaito pun berlari kencang, saat sampai di bawah tangga...

BAK BUK GEDABRUK! Miku jatuh dari tangga...

Kaito: M-Miku? Kamu ga apa2?

Miku: ya.. aku..

Kaito: **ngeliatin Meiko** apa yang kamu lakukan? Dia bisa mati tau!

Meiko: saya emang mau dia mati sekarang juga... **dark aura**

Kaito: M-meiko... kamu... MIKIR KEK SEKALI2! BAHAYA TAU KAYAK GITU!

Meiko: aku juga tau kali kalo bahaya...

Kaito: Meiko kenapa sih? Aku benci Meiko yang kayak begini!

Meiko: …... **menundukan kepala**

jadi Kaito... benci aku?

Kaito: M-Meiko...

Meiko: aku envy sama Miku... yang selalu disayang... diberi itu dan ini lah... seperti kehidupannya se-hari2 sangat menyenangkan.. aku... kalo begitu...

Kaito: Meiko... tenangla-

Meiko: APAAN SIH? KAITO KHAN TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU! **nangis**

Kaito: Meiko!

Meiko: kalo Kaito benci aku... mendingan kau sendiri aja! **lari naik tangga**

Kaito: hei! tunggu! **berusaha ngejar Meiko**

Miku: Kaito mau ngejar Meiko-nee?

Kaito: eh? Hmm.. **ngengok ke Meiko**

tapi sepertinya Meiko sudah hilang.. ya sudah lah... ayo kita makan.. **gendong Miku ala Princess**

Miku: K-Kaito! **nge-blush**

Kaito: apa? Kamu khan lagi ga bisa jalan akibat shock =A="|

Miku: iya sih ._.

Kaito: ya sudah kalau begitu ^^ **ketawa kecil**

Miku: puh... Kaito ngetawain aku nih! **marah kecil**

Kaito: ampun deh Miku-hime-sama...

Miku: **mukul2 Kaito**

Kaito: ow.. sakit.. ;D

Miku: **nge-blush**

Kaito: by the way, Meiko jahat ya...

Miku: eh? Iya jahat ya? Dia khan jealous.. mungkin?

Kaito: jealous? Ga mungkin gitu deh... tapi mungkin juga sih kalo di-pikir2.. ._.

Miku: gimana sih =A="|

Kaito: haha. Uda ah.. makan yuk! **dudukin Miku di sofa**

Miku: **uda nyantap makanannya duluan**

Kaito: saya ditinggalkan... TTATT

Miku: kelamaan sih~~

Kaito: **nyantap makanannya juga**

saat itu, disisi lain...

Meiko: **ngeliatin mereka berdua pake CCTV** tuh kan... sudah kuduga.. Kaito bener2 benci aku... ya sudah deh.. mulai hari ini... aku akan menghindarinya... tapi kenapa, kalo liat Kaito dekat sekali dengan Miku, hatiku... terasa sangat pedih ya? **Menangis**

* * *

><p>CKS : wuih.. akhirnya ini selesai juga..<p>

temen: saya nangis ama Meiko dulu ya... Saya juga ga mau Kaito ama Miku.. TAT

CKS: saya sih... juga ga mau.. TAT tapi ya... alur ceritanya emang begini mau gimana lagi.. ._.

temen : nanti bakalan hepi ending khan?

CKS : mungkin...

temen: oh ya, tumben si COV ga ada =A="|

CKS : iya ya.. (baru nyadar) =A="|

temen : bah.. dasar lw..

CKS :biarin lah... begitu amat sih lw..

temen: lw yang begitu...

CKS: lw...

temen: lw...

CKS: lw...

temen: lw...

CKS:lw...

temen: lw!

CKS:lw!

Temen: LW!

CKS:LW!

temen: yang penting lw!

CKS: ah uda ah.. saya mau pergi dulu~~

temen: bilang aja lw kalah! **lemparin tomat**

CKS: sampe ketemu di chapter 6~

temen : oi! **lemparin sambel**

CKS : **pergi**

temen: wah... dia beneran kalah X3

CKS :*tiba2 dateng*

temen: wah dateng la-GI? **kegiles roadroller**

CKS: RASAKAN ITU! **pergi lagi**

temen: ugh... **penyet**


End file.
